Crystal Clear
by Haruko-Mizumi
Summary: The ending of the movie from Sheeta's point of veiw. Oneshot. Mild SheetaXPazu


A/N: I'm Dark Magician Grrl, and this is my first Castle in the Sky fan fiction.

Castle in the Sky has been one of my favorite movies for years, and I suddenly got this story idea one night, and thought it be a great fan fiction, so here it is.

Keep in mind that's in been a while since I've seen the movie, so the dialogue might not be exactly like it is in the movie during this part, and I also added some stuff.

I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Castle in the Sky.

**Crystal Clear**

By Dark Magician Grrl

'I'm going to die here, in the very rooms where my ancestors so proudly ruled and gave Laputa life.' I thought, running desperately through the dark halls under the main city, with Muska laughing like a madman behind me.

I knew I was going to die the moment I gave Pazu the crystal and told him to throw it away, but I'm not afraid, I won't be afraid, I won't give Muska that power over me.

A gunshot sounded, and I tripped and fell to the floor with a cry of surprise.

"Get up." Muska's voice ordered harshly.

I obeyed, and turned to face Muska, giving him the hardest and bravest stare I could. 'I'm not afraid.' I thought stubbornly. 'I will die a proud and brave girl like a princess of Laputa would have been. Like I might have been.'

"How fitting that we're in the throne room." Muska sneered, still aiming his gun at me.

"This is no longer a throne room Muska, it is a tomb for the both of us." I replied clearly and bravely.

Then all of a sudden I understand everything; I understand why the people of Laputa abandoned their home for life on the ground, on the Earth.

"Now I understand why the people who lived here left, there is a song in my home of the valley on Gondor that explains it all." I said. "It says, live in harmony with the wind, plant your seeds in the fall and rejoice with the coming of spring."

Muska doesn't understand, I can see it written on his cold face.

He thinks I was a silly little girl who thinks that good triumphs over evil, and that everyone is good at heart, but he's wrong, I don't believe that, not anymore.

He's living proof that some people have surrendered themselves to darkness, that some people no longer see light in the world or in them.

"No matter how many weapons you have, no matter how much power you have, the world cannot live without love." I continued, knowing in my heart that it was hopeless to make him see that.

Muska fired his gun, and I winced, but didn't cry out, as the bullet whizzed past one of my ears, and one of my long braids fell to the ground.

"Get down on your knees and obey your king!" Muska shouted.

I didn't reply, I wouldn't reply.

He shot again, and I winced as my other braid fell to the floor.

"Your ears are next." Muska threatened, glaring at me, hate distorting his face. "Now tell me where you've hidden the jewel!"

"Sheeta!"

'Pazu! He's here, no, he can't be! He'll be killed!' I thought in panic, my stubborn courage giving away to fear, not for myself, but for Pazu.

I looked toward his voice, and his was standing by one of the doorways, holding a gun in both hands, with it pointed right at Muska.

"Pazu, run away, please!" I cried.

"Give me the jewel or the girl dies!" Muska shouted.

Pazu looks over at me, then back at Muska, "I've hidden the jewel, now let me talk to Sheeta." Pazu said, ignoring my pleas, and lifting the gun higher to threaten Muska.

"No Pazu! Get away before he kills you as well as me!" I cried desperately, tears forming in my eyes.

Muska is silent for a moment, considering the situation. "I'll give you one minute staring now." Muska said, taking a few steps back.

Pazu lowed the gun, and walked toward me, his face as hard as stone, but his eyes looking at me full of worry and love.

When he's near, I said his name quietly, and threw my arms around him, grateful that he returned the embrace, and we held each other tightly, both knowing we might never be able to hold each other again.

"Sheeta, I want you to tell me the spell of destruction." Pazu whispered.

I pulled away a little, and gave him a surprised look.

"Whisper it in my ear, and we'll say it together." He opened his hand, and there was the crystal, glowing a faint blue.

I smiled a sad smile, and felt more tears in my eyes. 'So we are going to die. At least we're together.'

"It'll be all right, I promise." Pazu said quietly.

I leaned over, and whispered, "Allos, that's the spell."

"Time's up." Muska called. "What will it be?"

"Are you ready?" Pazu asked me.

I nodded.

We turned to face Muska, holding hands with the crystal clasped between them, our faces set.

Pazu threw down his gun, and Muska looked at him in mild surprise.

We held our clasped hands out in front of us, and took a breath.

'This is it.' I thought. "Pazu… thank you.'

"Allos." We said in one strong voice.

There was a sudden flash of blue light from in front of us, coming from our hands, making me shut my eyes, and turn away.

Muska screamed, I heard things rumbling, crashing, and crumbling, and I felt the crystal emitting incredible force, as if trying to pull away and be free of our grasp.

I couldn't hold on any longer, I had to let go, but I was spared having to, as a huge force pushed Pazu and me back, both of us cried out, and then we both hit something hard.

The last thing I saw before everything went black was blue light, and I could still feel Pazu's hand in mine.

* * *

"Sheeta. Sheeta, wake up."

I slowly opened my eyes, and saw Pazu looking down at me. I gasped and sat blot up right. "We're still alive?"

"Yeah, these roots saved us." Pazu answered. "It's a good thing they were here."

"Of course, we protected the tree, and now it protects us." I said.

"I suppose so."

"Pazu, look, the glider." I pointed to it, tangled in the roots about ten feet away from us.

We carefully made our way to it, climbed inside, and pushed off.

I put my arms around Pazu, and I was thankful that we had lived, and that I did get to hold him again, and, just maybe, to spend the rest of my life with him.

We soared over Laputa for the last time, studying the gardens, and watching the last robot wander around, with fox squirrels on his shoulders, and birds flying around his head, wanting to burn the image into our minds forever.

Laputa kept rising higher and higher, freed from the weight of the city and the weapon, and finally all we could see were the roots and the top of the great tree, and still it rose.

I sighed, and stared up at it. 'We saved Laputa. We saved the world.'

"Hey, Sheeta, it's Dola and the gang." Pazu said, looking over his shoulder at me with a smile.

I looked to the left, and I was instantly filled with joy over the fact that they were all right. "Dola!" I cried, but it didn't seem like she could hear me.

As we glided closer, one of the boys spotted us, pointed us out, and they all started cheering and calling out to us.

As soon as the glider was safely tied to the line of Dragonflies, I jumped out and rushed into Dola's arms.

"There you are sweetie, I was worried sick. Everything's fine now." Dola said sweetly.

"No it's not!" Dola's husband yelled. "My beautiful ship is gone!"

"I'll buy you a new one!" Dola snapped, and then turned her attention back to me. "Oh, look at you, there's nothing worse than having your pigtails shot off."

"Or having your eyes poked out." I added, pushing away because something on Dola was poking me. "What've you got under there?"

"Opps, my fault, you must've hurt yourself on these." Dola replied, reaching into her blouse and pulling out three gemstones. "Now how'd they get there?"

I looked over my shoulder at the boys, and laugh when I see that they also concealed gems and gold on themselves.

"I good pirate always listens to his mother." One of the boys, Louie, I think, said.

"That is so true." Another said, but his voice drowned out because of the laughter of everyone.

* * *

"Thank you so much for everything Dola." I said sadly.

After hours of flying, I realized that we were close to the valley of Gondor, which I pointed out to Pazu, remembering that he said we wanted to go and see it with me, and he said that we may as well leave now, so we had to say our goodbyes to the other.

"It wasn't much, it was the most fun I've had in years, not mention that all of us have enough gold here to retire as an honest pirate." Dola replied, giving me a last hug.

"We'll come visit someday, if we know where to find you." Pazu said while putting some new features on the glider, so if would fly better.

"Don't be silly, we'll come visit you." Dola said. "Since we'll be moving around a lot, it would be near impossible for you to find us."

"Either way, I'm sure we'll see each other again someday." I said. "Hopefully next time we won't be on the run from the military."

There was a short round of sad laughter, and not, wanting the goodbyes to go on any longer than they had to, gave Dola one last quick hug, and jumped into the back of the glider behind Pazu.

Two of the boys pushed us off, and we drifted away from the pirate gang, while waving to them, and they waved back, calling goodbyes.

Then Pazu turned the glider, and we were facing toward the sunset, in the direction of the Valley of Gondor.

"Pazu?" I whispered, putting my arms around his chest.

"Yeah?"

"I think we'll be okay." I said. "I think we'll be fine, as long as we stay together."

Unknown to me, Pazu smiled. "Of course, we'll be just fine Sheeta."

I smiled, and we looked forward, towards the setting sun, and towards our future, and a peaceful one.

**The End**

A/N: So what'd you think? Please review and let me know. Please don't send flames.

This story is actually a first in a series I'm working on about the heroines of the Hayao Miyazaki movies, and if you liked this one, then I will continue my work on the other ones.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
